


Star, Star, Star

by Maharu_Natsuzawa



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Comfort/Romance, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharu_Natsuzawa/pseuds/Maharu_Natsuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kemeja Hankyung yang berkibar semakin dekat dengan jemari lentik Heechul. Tinggal sekali pijakan, Hankyung pasti tertangkap—ia tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. Tak akan. Selamanya tak akan pernah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star, Star, Star

**Disclaim:** Super Junior punya SMEnt, tapi HanChul tukang osek WC saya! *dibom*

 **Warns:** (maybe) OOC. Sho-ai. AR. Plot asdfasdf. Klise. (maybe) Pointless?

 **Flame is used to heat up my room, Orz.**

* * *

 **Rekomendasi:** Silakan membaca sembari mendengarkan lagu SNSD, 'Pyeol, Pyeol, Pyeol'. Jika sulit dicari di _search engine,_ judul bisa diganti dengan 'Star, Star, Star'. Selamat membaca.

* * *

 _Birthday fic for Kim Heechul, my lovely bias~ I'm gonna love you just like now, oppa ^^ Saengil chukkae hamnida!_

* * *

 _Star, star, star_

 _My love is just as much as the stars_

(Pyeol, Pyeol, Pyeol – SNSD)

.

* * *

Disinilah sekarang pemuda itu berdiri—entah dimana, ia juga tak tahu. Yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya yang indah hanyalah hamparan hijau daun yang bergoyang-goyang, menari seiring angin dingin berhembus. Sedangkan di atas lembayung hijau dan dansa rumput yang menggelitik kaki telanjangnya, dapat ia petakan sejuta—tidak, berjuta-juta lintang gemintang yang saling sambung menyambung membentuk rangkaian konstelasi zodiak.

Bola mata hitam bundar itu kemudian bergerak ke segala arah, mencoba mengidentifikasi tempat yang ia pijak saat ini. Tetapi walaupun ia berkali-kali mencoba mengingat dimanakah kini ia berada, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan wangsit. Ia benar-benar dikirim ke tempat yang… entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu.

'Jangan-jangan ini mimpi?' batin pemuda itu heran, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya maju—mencoba mencari sesuatu yang terelasi dengan apa yang intelejensi-nya ketahui. Matanya mencari-cari. Gelisah? Tentu saja. Ia tak mengenali tempat ini. Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba terbawa ke alam terbuka dengan siraman sinar bintang seperti ini? Pastilah tempat ini bukan Seoul yang dipadati asap polusi dan lampu neon yang berbinar menyakitkan.

"Ah! Kau yang disana!"

Jleger. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menoleh ke belakang, dimana asal suara terdengar. Tak terlihat siapa-siapa, mengingat tempat ini minim cahaya. Ia tetap memaku kakinya, tak bergerak sesenti-pun karena merasa tak mengenali suara itu. Ia akan menunggu orang itu datang mendekatinya—yah, setidaknya terlihat sampai ke jarak pandang minimalnya.

"Heyo Kim Heechul! Jangan berdiam diri seperti itu!"

Deg. Orang asing itu mengenalinya. Meski ia tahu kalau orang asing itu juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apalagi baju yang dipakai oleh pemuda Kim itu beradaptasi sepenuhnya dengan alam—berwarna hitam pekat. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalinya.

"K-kau siapa?" Heechul bertanya—lebih tepatnya membentak pada sosok yang masih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Heechul menunggu jawaban. Tetapi selama limabelas detik, jawaban itu tak kunjung datang juga. Ia geregetan.

"Ya! Jangan main-main denganku! Sebutkan jati dirimu, _pabboya_!" Belum sempat ia mendapatkan jawabannya, ia malah yang harus terkejut. Indra pengelihatannya ditutup, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun selain hitam. Ia mencoba berteriak meminta tolong, tapi kemudian kulit dan indra penciumannya mengenali sesuatu.

Tekstur kulit ini… aroma tubuh ini… Mungkinkah?

"Hankyung?"

* * *

~\\(_ _\ )(/ _ _)/~

* * *

"Hankyung?" Suara lembut pemuda berambut gelap itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Mau tak mau, ia tersenyum simpul—tebakan pemuda itu benar. Ia pun melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang merenggut cahaya dari kedua bola mata Heechul untuk sementara.

"Hahaha, kau tak bisa mengenaliku, Heechul-ah?" pemuda yang memiliki mata senada dengan Heechul tertawa lepas. Tawanya membahana, memantul di kayu pohon mahoni yang kokoh dan membiaskannya kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Aiiish. Tidak punya pekerjaan ya kau! Aiiish." Ia mendesah kesal sambil memutar matanya. Di mata Hankyung, tingkah dan wajah Heechul ketika kesal terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Hankyung-pun mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke atas kepala Heechul dan membelai surai-surainya yang sehalus sutera.

"Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu, Heechul- _hyung._ Hehe." Hankyung tersenyum puas, gembira karena bisa membuat Heechul terkejut karena ulahnya. Sedangkan si korban manyun-manyun tak jelas, melemparkan pandangan sebal pada Hankyung. Makin meledaklah tawa Hankyung melihat _hyung_ -nya itu mengambek seperti itu.

"Ahahahaaaa, _hyung,_ kau terlihat seperti ikan cucut yang cantik! Hahaha!" Hankyung tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan hal vital bahwa Heechul sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai memerah wajahnya karena marah.

Heechul melirik Hankyung yang masih tertawa lepas—suaranya renyah dan menyenangkan, tapi menyebalkan di telinga Heechul. Tatapannya pada Hankyung yang kini memegangi perutnya tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Tatapan itu seperti antara hendak membunuh dan… antara ingin mencium? Eh, sepertinya tidak singkron ya?

Pemuda bermata obskurit itu lalu menarik lengan _jumper_ hitamnya, berusaha menarik perhatian Hankyung. Beberapa kali tarik, Hankyung akhirnya menyadari juga kalau Heechul sedang menatapnya—garang, sementara senyum manis bertengger disana.

"Han, kau mau kujejali _sandwich_ sendal? Atau kau mau makan kaos kaki Eunhyuk yang bau busuk itu! Mau, hmm!" ujar Heechul dalam nada semanis madu. Matanya tersenyum seiring dengan terbentuknya lengkungan indah di bibirnya, tapi Hankyung tahu kalau tatapan mata itu… tatapan mata seorang pemburu.

"A-aigoo… _hyung,_ jangan temperamen begitu ah. Aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa." Hankyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakannya di depan dadanya seolah berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan mematikan sang Cinderella.

"Hah, tapi kau gagal kan? Dasar China oleng!" Cerca Heechul kasar, tak terpengaruh oleh wajah Hankyung yang dibuat memelas. Tapi toh akhirnya Heechul tidak tega padanya. Sebagai pelampiasan, Heechul memukul ringan kepala Hankyung dan tersenyum.

Hankyung balas tersenyum. Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa dilakukan Hankyung—tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun lamanya membuatnya sedikit canggung bertemu dengan Heechul.

Hening. Suara hembusan angin yang lembut terdengar bagai seruling merdu. Dipadu oleh jeritan para nokturnal, malam dengan berjuta bintang ini terasa begitu istimewa. Mengingat mereka berdua terlalu sering mendengarkan kebisingan kota yang penuh polutan.

Kedua insan itu masih dalam posisi semula: berdiri berdampingan, mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan mata terpaku pada kilauan lintang yang seindah permata. Tak ada yang berusaha menengahi suara bising angin yang menderu-deru. Tak ada yang berusaha mengisi keheningan. Mungkin sesekali bola mata keduanya bergerak ke sudut—mengerling orang yang ada disampingnya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat mengangkat topik pembicaraan.

Buktinya, setiap kali bola mata obskurit mereka bertemu satu sama lain, mereka lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan kembali menatap langit bertabur intan. Tak lupa, dehaman khas orang canggung sesekali menemani detik-detik yang mereka hancurkan sia-sia.

"Hei, sudah lama ya?" Ah, akhirnya ada seseorang yang memecahkan tameng keheningan. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Heechul. Ia tidak menatap wajah Hankyung—matanya masih terfokus pada konstelasi zodiak di atas langit lazuardi gelap.

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu, Xi Che- _ge_?" Hankyung menjawab, setelah sebelumnya terdiam selama beberapa puluh detik. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah manis Heechul alih-alih memandangi karpet bintang seperti yang Heechul lakukan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' atau ' _gege_ ' olehmu. Hentikan." Heechul menjawab santai, meski nada sarkasme terselip disana. Kali ini, seperti yang Hankyung lakukan, Heechul juga menatap wajah Hankyung—tampan.

" _Mianhe, hyung._ Aku hanya sedikit tak nyaman bila menanggilmu tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ atau _gege._ Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini kan lebih muda darimu, Heechul- _hyung._ " Mendengar jawaban dari Hankyung, mau tak mau Heechul tersenyum juga. Pasalnya, ia merasa ia lebih muda darinya. Lihatlah dari segi wajah! Wajah Hankyung boros, tak seperti wajahnya. Yah, itu hanya anggapan pribadi sih.

"Tapi seharusnya akulah yang memanggilmu _hyung,_ bukan kau. Wajahmu terlihat lebih tua dariku, soalnya." Mendengar sanggahan dari Heechul, pemuda China itu mengerutkan wajahnya—menatap wajah Heechul yang tampak acuh tak acuh dengan pandangan menilai.

Heechul tertawa begitu Hankyung menatapnya intens, mencoba memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul. Pemuda itu tertawa sampai-sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang perih karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sampai klimaks-nya, ia terduduk di karpet rumput yang berbau segar—dan masih terus tertawa.

Hankyung, masih tetap memasang wajah heran, ikut duduk bersila disamping pemuda Kim yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Di tunggunya sampai tertawanya selesai.

Ah, keheningan. Mengapa engkau sangat akrab dengan kedua manusia itu? Setelah dawai tawa Heechul yang merdu—bagi Hankyung—tak lagi terdengar, kata benda bernama hening itu kembali merayap masuk. Tetapi sepertinya kaca invisibel bernama keheningan yang terbentuk di antara Heechul dan Hankyung itu mudah pecah. Baru satu menit percakapan mereka dibatasi oleh perisai tak kasatmata itu, Hankyung angkat bicara.

" _Hyung,_ apakah kau bahagia?" tanya Hankyung, tak menatap wajah Heechul. Bola matanya menatap lurus ke kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas apapun—dimanja oleh berhelai-helai rumput yang menggelitik telapak kakinya. Heechul enggan menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah." Akhirnya, pemuda itu menjawab singkat setelah sekitar dua menit mendiamkan Hankyung yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Jujur, ia sendiri tak mengerti arti kebahagiaan itu sekarang. Bahagia… apakah artinya ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa dipaksa, atau asalkan ia dikelilingi orang yang disayanginya ia bisa bahagia dan tersenyum, ia tak tahu.

"Hmm… mengapa kau menjawab 'entah', _hyung_?" Hankyung bertanya, memasang senyum menawan.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas. Karena aku tak tahu apakah aku merasa bahagia atau tidak. Semua terasa berbeda sejak kau pergi." Jawaban Heechul meluncur cepat, begitu lugas. Dalam suaranya tak tersirat nada kesedihan sedikitpun. Wajahnya juga tak menunjukkan raut kepedihan. Hanya sorot mata datar dan wajah stoik yang terpasang disana.

* * *

~\\(_ _ \\)( /_ _)/~

* * *

Hankyung bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar jawaban Heechul. Ya. Bagi pemuda bernama Kim Heechul itu, ia mulai tak sanggup mengartikan kebahagiaan versinya sendiri. Sejak Hankyung meninggalkannya—jauh sekali, tak terjangkau olehnya. Ia berusaha meraihnya kembali, tetapi seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha, Hankyung tak kembali.

Ketika ia mulai menyerah dan merelakan Hankyung—saat itulah ia tak bisa kembali tersenyum seperti semula. Mulai melupakan arti kebahagian. Karena seberapa lama ia menanti, ia tak kunjung kembali. Keyakinannya bahwa Hankyung pasti kembali perlahan-lahan pupus—membunuh lilin harapan dalam batinnya.

Heechul—senyumnya selama ini hanya demi perannya sebagai figur publik.

"Yaa, kau harusnya membuat kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Heechul- _hyung,_ bukan mencarinya." Hankyung menimpali, mengacak rambutnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

Heechul tersenyum pada Hankyung. Simpel. Hankyung turut tersenyum begitu melihat Heechul memasang senyum tulus padanya. Tulus—matanya turut tersenyum manis, tak terlihat kepedihan yang terpendam disana.

"Lupakanlah. Lagi pula aku sudah tak semenderita perkiraanmu, kok." Ujar Heechul, yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam pekat milik pemuda China itu lembut. Tangan Heechul kemudian merengkuh bahu Hankyung, medekatkan pemuda itu pada dirinya.

" _Hyung_?" suara Hankyung memanggil, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Heechul dari langit ke dirinya. Tetapi Heechul tetap tak mau menatap Hankyung. Bola mata gelapnya itu seolah terpaku pada kelambu safir gelap—tak mau berpindah.

Sepertinya sia-sia saja berusaha mencari perhatian dari Heechul. Hankyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan—sepelan mungkin agar Heechul tak mendengarnya. Pemuda China itu tersenyum, merengkuh bahu Heechul dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda berambut gelap sebatas tengkuk itu.

"Hari ini akan ada hujan meteor, lho." Hankyung berujar santai, ikut menatap langit gelap bersama Heechul. Si pendengar hanya bergumam ketika pertama kali mendengarnya—mungkin kupingnya telah tersumbat karena terlalu banyak melamun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ketika ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Hankyung, Heechul terperanjat.

"Mwo! Hujan meteor? Kapan! Kok aku tak tahu?" Heechul bertanya antusias. Matanya melebar, bulat-bulat dan indah—terlihat lucu, seperti anak kecil yang menuntut hak uang saku. Hankyung tersenyum simpul a la-nya, mengacak pelan rambut Heechul dan berujar lembut.

"Sebentar lagi. _Hyung_ akan lihat, kok." Hankyung masih tersenyum lebar ketika Heechul memeluknya senang.

"Hahaha, aku belum pernah melihat hujan meteor seumur hidupku! Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari, Hankyungie."

* * *

~\\(_ _ \\)( /_ _)/~

* * *

Heechul terus menatap langit, antusias. Kata Hankyung, hujan meteor akan turun beberapa menit lagi. Perasaan Heechul sungguh tak karuan rasanya. Senang, bahagia sekaligus berdebar membara di dadanya. Meskipun ia sudah tua—duapuluh delapan itu sudah cukup dewasa, tentu saja, tetapi tingkahnya terlihat seperti remaja umur limabelas yang kegirangan.

Hankyung yang melihat Heechul bertingkah seperti itu hanya nyengir. Ia juga tak sabar menanti hujan meteor itu, tapi melihat ekspresi Heechul yang seperti itu membuatnya lebih betah menyusuri lekuk wajahnya melalui kedua bola matanya saja.

Keduanya tak bertegur sapa. Kembali hening. Sorak-sorai nokturnal dan desau angin tak tertangkap oleh gendang telinga mereka. Hanya nafas mereka yang menjadi candu—bercumbu dengan ganasnya melawan perisai tipis hening. Desah nafas yang pelan dan halus mulai tak terdengar ketika Heechul berteriak, menunjuk sebuah lintang kemukus yang berlari cepat melintasi horizon.

"Hankyung! Hujan meteor!"

Hujan meteor. Menyusul satu bintang jatuh—bintang-bintang lain mengikuti dibelakangnya, menembus langit secepat kilat (atau bahkan lebih cepat) dan meninggalkan ekor keemasannya membakar langit dingin kota-entah-mana yang membeku. Indah—lebih indah dari rajutan mejikuhibiniu pita langit ataupun warna hijau zamrud yang bergoyang bagai kelambu tertiup angin.

Mungkin, inilah fenomena alam yang paling indah yang pernah terpotret oleh iris hitam pekat milik kedua anak Adam itu. Dua pria itu terdiam, meskipun raut bahagia dan kagum terpancar disana. Matanya berkilau-kilau—seindah lintasan prajurit lintang itu.

Heechul, dengan jenakanya menunjuk satu persatu bintang itu—menghitungnya. Meskipun setelah hitungan ke-sepuluh, ia mengulang lagi saking bingungnya. Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mereka bersaing menghitung para bintang itu—yang bisa menghitung terbanyak dan tercepat adalah pemenangnya.

Tapi mereka tidak berhasil. Terus menerus mengulang dari awal sampai mereka akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menonton saja.

Hujan meteor itu tak lama berlangsung. Hanya sekitar lima menit saja berlangsung—tak seperti transmigrasi burung flamingo yang bisa berlangsung sampai limabelas menit. Walau singkat perjalanan para bintang itu, tapi sanggup mengukir kenangan tak terlupakan di hati mereka.

Heechul mengambangkan senyum bahagia—yang ia tak ingat kapan terakhir menampakkannya. Senyumnya tak pernah selebar kali ini. Dan ia merasa begitu ringan ketika mengeluarkan senyum manis itu—seolah beban berat yang selama ini menggantung di pundaknya lengser begitu saja.

Ya, ia bahagia. Ia akan dengan lantang mengatakannya jika diminta. Ia bahagia saat ini. Hankyung, hujan meteor… semua itu membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia tak tahu. Apa yang terlukis di depan matanya kini terasa begitu nyata—seolah-olah tak mungkin mereka ini refleksi.

Semoga saja—semoga saja ini bukan mimpi. Semoga saja memang sebuah gambaran realita kalau ia sekarang memang sedang duduk bersila disebelah Hankyung yang tersenyum.

Jikalau harus mimpi… semoga ia tak pernah tersadar dari mimpi memabukkan ini.

* * *

~\\(_ _ \\)(/_ _)/~

* * *

" _Hyung,_ kau senang?" Hankyung bertanya, membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Mendengung canggung, ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Hankyung ikut tersenyum begitu melihat jawaban dari Heechul.

"Syukurlah… Aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini setelah sekian lama." Bisiknya sendu, meski senyum simpul yang sama masih terpatri disana. Heechul otomatis mengerutkan kening, heran dengan apa yang diujarkan oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Waeyo?_ Kau kan memang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, seperti apapun keadaannya, Hankyung." Ia mengulurkan tangan putihnya—membelai pipi Hankyung yang sedingin es lalu tersenyum. Meski kerutan halus masih tertera di dahinya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh helai rambutnya.

"Tidak… aku hanya berandai, _hyung._ Setidaknya… aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang berarti—untuk sekali ini saja." Ujar Hankyung. Nada sedih tersemat disana—tak luput pula dari pendengaran Heechul. Semakin heranlah pemuda cantik itu.

"Heyo, katakan saja padaku, Kyungie. Ada apa?" Heechul mendesak, memaksa Hankyung agar mengatakan apa maksud dari perkataannya. Tapi Hankyung toh menolak. Ia memilih tersenyum saja dan menatap mata Heechul yang menyiratkan kecemasan.

" _Aniyo._ " Hankyung tersenyum saja—berusaha menutupi sebentuk kesedihan abstrak yang ia tutupi dari Heechul—berharap semoga pemuda itu tak bisa membaca matanya. Tapi apa daya, Heechul adalah Heechul. Ia tetap bisa menangkap mata Hankyung yang berkilat antara cemas dan sedih.

"Tidak. Kau tidak 'bukan'. Katakan padaku, Hankyungie." Heechul bersikeras. Ia tak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hankyung—berusaha mengorek kebenaran dibalik mata obsidiannya. Namun Hankyung juga sama kerasnya. Ia menampik tangan lembut Heechul, tersenyum meyakinkan dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tak mau mengatakannya, _hyung._ Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Nah—aku sudah harus pergi." Hankyung berdiri—meninggalkan Heechul yang masih duduk bersila mendongak menatap wajahnya. Mimik terkejut terpeta dengan jelas di wajah tampan itu.

" _Mwo_! Kau mau pergi kemana lagi? Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun kau masih ingin meninggalkanku! Setidaknya duduklah disini sampai aku muak!" Heechul berteriak begitu Hankyung, tanpa seizinnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkannya. Jemari Heechul menggenggam erat ujung kemeja Hankyung, membuat pemuda China itu kehilangan tenaga untuk berjalan.

Hankyung berbalik. Ditatapnya wajah Heechul. Seperti dulu—masih tampan. Garis-garis halus tanda raganya telah termakan jaman sama sekali tak terlihat. Yang terpatri di retina Hankyung adalah garis kesedihan yang berkilat. Rahang Heechul yang mengeras marah, alisnya yang bertaut tanda kesal dan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan…

Pemuda China itu menunduk, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, _hyung._ Kau akan lihat nanti. Sekarang… izinkan aku meninggalkanmu untuk sementara. Waktuku sudah tidak banyak. Aku janji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi setelah ini. Selamanya." Hankyung menepuk pelan kepala Heechul dan kembali berdiri. Tak menghiraukan kedua manik Heechul yang membulat, memintanya untuk terus tinggal.

"Jangan bercanda, Hankyung." Tegas, Heechul berujar. Suaranya bergetar menahan embun basah yang sepertinya akan menetes dari kristal obskurit-nya yang indah. Hankyung, dengan wajahnya yang stoik, hanya menoleh sekilas dan tetap berjalan—menghiraukan Heechul yang terdiam kaku, membisu.

Ketika langkah kaki Hankyung semakin tak bisa dikejar, ketika Hankyung tak lagi menghiraukan teriakan paraunya, Heechul mempompa kakinya—mengejar sosok yang perlahan menjauh darinya, perlahan menenggelamkan diri ke kegelapan. Ia berlari, berusaha meraih kepingan hatinya yang sempat tercecer.

Tanpanya, _puzzle_ jiwa-nya bernama _Haengbok_ tak pernah bisa sempurna. Ia membutuhkan Hankyung.

Kemeja Hankyung yang berkibar semakin dekat dengan jemari lentik Heechul. Tinggal sekali pijakan, Hankyung pasti tertangkap—ia tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. Tak akan. Selamanya tak akan pernah.

"Han!" Hampir. Jemari itu hampir menyentuh ujung kemejanya—ketika tiba-tiba Hankyung menghilang. Sosoknya yang solid terpecah—menjadi buih-buih partikel cahaya berwarna keemasan.

Hankyung hilang. Sekali lagi, Heechul tak mendapatkannya. Meski ia tengah bermimpi sekarang—apakah ia tetap tak diizinkan memiliki Hankyung?

"Han…"

* * *

 _Even if I can't have you, even when my heart is blocked in the end by the wall of sad connection,_

 _I love you. If it's a place, where I can just watch you, because you're my everything._

(Hwasal – SHINee)

.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ selamat pagi." Heechul terbangun ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang sangat hangat melingkari pinggangnya. Seketika, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Bau parfum ini… wangi oriental yang menusuk hidungnya sekarang… ia sangat mengenalinya.

Berdebar, ia mengubah posisinya. Ia menghadap orang yang tengah memeluknya—dan tersenyum puas.

"Hankyungie." Ujarnya, tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Hankyung menepati janjinya. Meski ia ingat, ia sempat tak mau menerima janji dari Hankyung—karena ia takut kehilangannya lagi. Tapi kini, ia telah kembali. Buktinya, ia kini tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau milikku, _hyung._ " Bisik Hankyung tepat di telinga Heechul, tersenyum simpul. Heechul sendiri mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hankyung dan menarik tubuh pemuda China itu mendekatinya—mendekapnya erat.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Han." Heechul tersenyum bahagia—sangat lebar. Raut kebahagiaan terpatri disana, dan sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa luntur. Dan mungkin, senyum itulah senyum terindah dari seorang Kim Heechul—dari seseorang yang telah mendapatkan bintangnya. Dari seseorang yang kembali meraih makna kebahagiaan.

* * *

 _I love you as much as the stars, stars, stars_

 _I came to find you. You're that far shining star._

(Pyeol, Pyeol, Pyeol – SNSD)

* * *

 **Epilog.**

Kyuhyun mengetuk kamar Heechul. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan bagi _hyung_ -nya yang tengah menjalani rawat inap setelah kecelakaan parah yang menimpanya sepekan yang lalu. Hari ini adalah ulangtahun Heechul, dan ia kemari pagi-pagi untuk membawakan kue ulangtahun buatan Ryeowook—spesial untuknya.

Yah, hitung-hitung balas jasa. Dulu, ketika ia kecelakaan, Heechul-lah yang selalu siap sedia berada di sebelahnya—merawatnya. Kini, gilirannya untuk merawat Heechul.

Namun, pintu yang diketuk Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan jawaban. Biasanya, Heechul sudah bangun—sedang menyantap sarapan sambil menggarapi kertas paranada. Lalu, kemana Heechul?

" _Hyung,_ ini aku. Kalau kau sudah bangun, jawablah sesuatu. Aku akan masuk."

Tetap hening. Kaki Kyuhyun mulai kesemutan sekarang. Ia bukanlah tipe manusia penyabar. Menghembuskan nafas, ia lalu meminta izin pada Heechul-yang-entah-dimana dan memutar kenop pintu yang tak terkunci.

" _Hyung…_?" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Heechul yang tengah terbaring—piyama hijau limau khas rumah sakitnya menyembul dari balik selimut. Pemuda itu membelakanginya, sementara selang infus masih terpasang di lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Heechul—bermaksud agar Heechul bangun dan memakan kue buatan Ryeowook. Tetapi ketika ia menyentuh bahu Heechul, ia tertegun. Sejak kapan kulit putih mulus Heechul yang selalu hangat terasa begitu dingin dan… rapuh?

Ia langsung membalik tubuh Heechul, ingin memeriksa. Begitu mata obsidian Kyuhyun bertemu dengan wajah tampan Heechul, air matanya jatuh turun. Senyum Heechul—senyum lebar yang begitu indah dan lugas terpatri disana. Senyum tulus itu, Kyuhyun merindukannya—dapat ia simpulkan kalau senyum itu adalah senyum Heechul yang terindah.

Kyuhyun bukan idiot. Sekali lihat, ia langsung tahu, Heechul tengah tersenyum—bersama Hankyung. Heechul telah aman di dekapan Hankyung. Heechul menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya bersama Hankyung.

"Hankyungie- _hyung pabboya_! Heechul- _hyung pabboya_! _Jeongmal pabboya_!"

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Maharu Kiss The Readers:**

*nebar confetti* Happy belated birthday my Kim Heechul! Hope you are the best in everything you do! Semoga tambah langgeng sehatnya, semakin sukes rejekinya, semakin menanjak kariernya, semakin tampan, semakin disayang Hankyung, semakin disayang juga sama Super Junior, semakin disayang sama ELF, Petals dan Undeads! ^^

Uhuk. Maaf, saya malah bikin _chara-death._ Ini sad ending atau happy ending? Menurut chingu-yah bagaimana? ^^ Saya tidak memasukkannya di genre angst karena ini belum bisa digolongkan sebagai angst. ;) Gimana? Aneh ya? TT^TT

Kesimpulannya? Disini Hankyung menjemput Heechul yang sedang tertidur. Jadi, Hankyung sudah mati duluan, baru dia menjemput Heechul. Ada yang mengerti? :D Ehehe. Mian yah kalau abal, chingudeul T^T

Iya, saya tahu kok kalau saya telat nge-post nyaaa. Udah deh, yang penting udah di-post! ^^

Yap, cukup sekian. Takut kepanjangan =.= Oke, review sangat dibutuhkan! :)) Tolong sampaikan pada saya aspirasi Anda sekalian. Apa yang Anda pikirkan? Silakan curahkan di kolom review ^^b Gomawo yang udah baca! Gomawo yang udah review! ^^

Annyeong~ :)


End file.
